counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MP9
:For the MP9's predecessor, see the TMP. The MP9 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for Terrorists is the MAC-10. Overview The MP9 is a 9mm machine pistol manufactured by Switzerland-based Brügger & Thomet AG, and is a development of the Steyr TMP (which Brügger & Thomet purchased the rights from Steyr in 2001). Differences from the TMP include a new Picatinny rail for attachements, a stock that is folding to the right side of the weapon, and a new safety trigger. As with most other SMGs in CS:GO, the MP9 awards 2× the money for a kill compared to most weapons ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Properties Advantages *Ideal for spraying bullets *Short reload time *Very high rate of fire *Cheap Disadvantages *High recoil *Bad accuracy *High spread *Poor armor piercing capability Gameplay Tactics *The MP9 is arguably an acceptable SMG for rushing purposes if the CT team has lost the pistol round (especially when the P90 cannot be purchased). *Spray bullets while strafing at close to medium range. Avoid implementing this tactic if an enemy target is using a rifle, such as the AK-47. *At longer ranges when a sniper is present, retreat or if not possible, find cover immediately. Use a smoke grenade or/and a flashbang if you have no choice to use a pathway guarded by a sniper. **If you can spare two flashbangs, use this method to reach close proximity with a lone sniper and unleash a barrage of bullets. That sniper will struggle to attack at close-range if blinded. However, should he retreat, it may be more wise to not pursue him as more enemy players could anticipate your arrival and the MP9 lacks good accuracy and damage. Instead, it is more recommended to find another infiltration route and ambush distracted enemies. *Burst-firing is almost never recommended because this SMG inflicts too little damage. *Engaging assailants with shotguns at close range varies on the situation. Usually, most shotguns have a low rate of fire in which the MP9 can easily overwhelm (provided that you were able to dodge the first shot). Meanwhile, the XM1014 is obviously more powerful and can fire full-auto thus you should avoid them at all costs. *Fighting other SMG users, especially P90 users, is often unpleasant, since the MP9 has the lowest accuracy of all the SMGs. If an enemy SMG user is reloading however, the MP9 boasts an advantage as it be reloaded faster than most weapons. *If you have to reload, you can take cover, reload quickly, and continuously attack enemies. This is useful if you need to guard an important area, such as a bombsite. Counter-Tactics *Use an automatic rifle on users. These are excellent weapon to counter MP9 users at any range. **Sniper rifles are also reliable. Enemy wielders will be no match for you at long distances. *Provided that you can aim well, shotguns can swiftly eliminate users at close range. *If a MP9 user has to reload, he may retreat. It may not be a wise idea to rush to his position as the MP9 only takes around 2.5 seconds to reload. Use a HE Grenade or a firebomb, such as the Molotov Cocktail, and flush him out or kill him if he has taken sufficient damage. *A risky (counter) tactic is to purchase a CZ75-Auto and fight MP9 users head on or at medium ranges as the MP9 inflicts less damage compared to the CZ75-Auto. *MP9 users may prefer to camp and ambush rushing, lone enemies. Prevent this by throwing a desired grenade at suspected areas, wallbang, or avoid these sections completely if you're alone. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *This submachine gun is the first weapon players will receive when competing in Arsenal: Arms Race. External links *Brügger & Thomet MP9 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Switzerland weapons